


We Found Love

by atlasthend



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Angst, Basically Just Writing This For Myself, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Pick-Up Lines, Romance, Serious, Some Humor, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasthend/pseuds/atlasthend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Green Flu epidemic is raging throughout the country. What happens when a young girl and her younger brother are caught in the middle of it all? Zombie-killin' badassery ensues. First Person from OFC's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 are games in which FOUR survivors fight to survive the zombie apocalypse. However, in this story there WILL be more than four survivors. Hope everyone can grasp that concept and enjoy the ride- sit back and hold on, it's gonna be a bumpy one.

**-Three Weeks After First Infection-**

 

Night bared down on the little house on the hill, painting it in illuminating shades of gray with the light from the sliver of a moon in the dark sky above. The little house settled softly, groaning out in protest as it sat atop the hill like a small child put in time out. The moonlight poured in through its windows, casting fiendish shadows upon seemingly everything it touched, creeping across the floorboards like some sinister liquid and washing away everything that I once saw- warm brown, dusted with an almost golden yellow that sparkled slightly when the sun cast its fond glow upon it through the same window the moonlight currently used to pervade the room.

It was dead silent.

Hm. Maybe _dead _wasn't entirely appropriate for my current predicament actually.__

I sat with my knees pulled against my chest, my eyes closed and wet with the tears I'd been crying. My heart thudded a dull rhythm in my chest and I smiled bitterly despite myself. Oh, how I abhored that sound.

The Green Flu had taken my everything from me.

My mother had come in from work, deathly ill. She'd shut herself in her room as soon as she'd gotten home and hadn't come out since. I wasn't to come in. Not for anything.

She knew she was sick. And so did I. So I did as I was told and watched my little brother, Norman. He's only four years old and he can be a bit of a handful when he's not being a total sweetheart. We played with his toy cars until it was time for dinner, and at seven o'clock, I went to Mom's bedroom door, jiggled the knob, and found it locked.

"Mom?"

There was no answer, so I assumed she was only sleeping off whatever bug she'd caught at work.

Of course she didn't have the Green Flu. My mom was invincible, for crying out loud.

But I worried as I made Norm's Spaghetti-O's and sat down in the floor beside him with my own bowl of them. Not my favorite, but we were out of soup, so I made do. 

Norm helped me wash the bowls when we finished, his little eyelids drooping the whole time. I ended up carrying him to his bed, but when I finally laid him in it, he reached up and gripped onto the sleeve of my shirt, mummbling softly. 

"Mommy."

I held back a small sob. She was still shut in her room... and something was obviously wrong. 

"I'm gonna go see if I can wake her up so she can tuck you in, okay, kiddo?"

He only nodded off to sleep so I pulled my sleeve from his little hand and turned for the door.

That's when I heard it. The thudding.

My footsteps shuffled softly over the wooden floor as I walked to the doorway, putting my ear to the sound.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Not quite in quick succession, with small intervals in between, yet still pretty fast.

And my heartbeat sped up considerably when it became louder.

_THUD._

_THUD._

_THUD._

It sounded almost like a body, being thrust at a door. No. Someone, something, _ramming _itself up against a door.__

I swallowed and silently looked behind me to make sure Norm was still alright in his little bed. There he slumbered, so I walked out of the room, closing the door cautiously behind me. The soft click of the door was barely audible to me, but somehow it seemed to make the thudding even more vicious. 

_THUDTHUDTHUD!_

There were sounds now- moans, cries of rage. 

Coming from down the hallway leading to my mother's room. 

I'd heard what the Green Flu did to people. I'd listened to the news every day I could just to hear the stories that had somehow slipped through CEDA's fingers and let the public know just how bad the virus was spreading, and how bad CEDA was failing with its containment. 

But I had no idea just how fast the virus could take a host. 

It had only been a period of hours. 

And my mother was already gone, lost to the infection. 

I walked with purpose, head held high, shoulders back, to the cabinet in the kitchen where my mother kept her pistol. I stretched up on my tiptoes to reach it with the key I retrieved from its hiding place in the potted plant next to the TV, and I checked to make sure it was loaded and then flipped the safety off. Then I started down the hall. 

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. 

So far CEDA had been alluding that the virus was airborne. However, being a bad, horror movie fanatic, I'd always assumed it could also be spread by saliva, a bite. And from what I'd seen and heard on the news, I was pretty sure my assumption was right on the money.

I just had to make it outta this without getting bit. Piece a cake, right? The prospect seemed easy enough, but I doubted it would actually be that easy. Especially with Mo- with the thing right up against the door. It was gonna be right on top of me when I opened it. 

And I told myself I was going to open it. I needed to. I couldn't risk wasting bullets shooting at it through the door. And I couldn't let it just keep being. Especially not with Norm here. Mom wouldn't want to put her baby at risk- the fact that she'd locked herself in her room said as much. And this thing, whatever it was, it wasn't my mother anymore, I understood that. But my mom wouldn't want to be left like that.

I steeled my resolve yet again and reached for the knob with my left hand, bringing the gun up in my right.

Then I remembered the door was locked. 

I'd have to put my shoulder up against it and pray the frame gave way and the thing that waited on the other side didn't bite me when I finally got the door open. 

I really, really hoped I was doing the right thing here. Leaving Norm all alone without anyone to take care of him, that was much worse than leaving Mom to live out the rest of her undead life behind this door.

But what if she managed to get it open in the night? What would I do then?

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. 

_I love you, Mom. ___

The door caved on my third rush against it. 

Wood splintered and the door sent the thing flying back from me. I got my arm up, but not before it managed to regain its balance and charge straight at me. 

I let out a yell as it got a fistful of my hair, dirty nails caked with blood yanking my jugular toward its eagerly awaiting teeth. I fought hard against it, kicking out with my feet, throwing blind punches through the air. I felt a few connect and it went down with a particularly hard kick to the shin. On its way though, it's nails dug into one of my arms, trying in vain to pull itself back up. 

It landed in a heap at my feet and I jumped back. Its leg was broken, the bone sticking out the back. It stared up at me, ravenous yellow eyes gleaming in the dim light from the lamp on Mom's bedside table. Its body had been turned into a broken, bloody mess from its time moonlighting as a battering ram. But still, it attempted to get back up. And when that proved futile, it started dragging itself toward me instead, smearing blood in a trail behind it. 

I swallowed back a sob and aimed the gun down at what was once my mother. 

I'd never known a father. She was the only parent I'd ever had. And she was a damn good one, too. 

I clenched my teeth as I took aim and then fired off a shot. Its head kicked back and then fell forward and its face landed on the floor with a dull thump that sounded much louder to me than it probably should've. I panted, my eyes never leaving the corpse's unmoving form on the floor. I was still expecting it to get back up and lunge for me. I'd barely survived without a-

Scratch that.

She'd gotten me with her nails, which were caked in her infected blood by the way.

I'd been exposed, but I didn't know if I would turn. Could the virus be spread by getting some of an infected person's blood into your own blood stream? There was also the possibility that I was immune to the infection somehow. I guess I'd know in a few hours. 

With a sigh, I slid down the wall at my back and broke down as soon as my ass hit the floor. 

How was I gonna keep Norman safe in a goddamn ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE?

How was I gonna do this all on my own?

How were we gonna make it without Mom? 

And what if I turned and left Norman all alone?... 

Or worse? 

I sobbed into my arms, hugging my knees closer to my chest and praying for morning to come. 

I'd never been so afraid of the dark in my entire life.


End file.
